Felinis vs SpaceGodzilla
TN37.png|Blade0886 FvsSG14.png|Des/Imago This is a What-If Death Battle between SpaceGodzilla from the Godzilla franchise, and Felinis from the DBZRP website. Description OC vs Godzilla!!! Who's the best threat to the universe? Interlude Wiz: Characters that can destroy whole solar systems on a whim. They are actually legion. Boomstick: But, what happens when you take two characters with similar backstories to Galactus? Like Felinis, the hybrid Saiyan. Wiz: And SpaceGodzilla, the menace from Space. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Felinis Wiz: Boomstick, do you like fan-made characters? Boomstick: What kind of question is that, Wiz? Of course I don't!! Wiz: Well, you might like this one. Lots of backstory, and a powerful guy at that. Boomstick: Felinis is a hybrid. Saiyan and Demon. You know, like Dabura. Don't ask me how they did it though, I have no clue. Wiz: His mixed heritage allows him to have a destiny of greatness. On his own, he managed to master the 4 Super Saiyan forms there is to know. Boomstick: And before you whiny pests start complaining: yes, GT is canon in this story. No Super Saiyan God, or dare I say it, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan bullshit. Wiz: Anyway, his fate changed when he discovered something unusual-something that shouldn't have been there. Boomstick: Turns out it was a time portal, who just happened to be there. Wiz: These are natural occurrences Boomstick, just very rare. Boomstick: Anyway, Felinis had the brilliant idea of going in it. It send him to the very day after the Big Bang. Poor lad. Wiz: The demonic Saiyan couldn't breathe there, and this is when he met something even stranger there. Boomstick: There was a motherfucking spirit at the dawn of time. Seriously. Wiz: That spirit entered Felinis's mind and helped him escape back to his planet and time era. What Felinis was about to learn would shock him to no end. Boomstick: Drum roll, please. Drum rolls. ???: I'm you, Felinis. I am Felinis from before the universe before this one. Wiz: This spirit, is in fact Felinis from before the universe. The first version of him. Boomstick: Soooo, we have on our hands another Galactus then right? Wiz: Pretty much, yeah. Boomstick: How nice. Wiz: The first Felinis, or Felinis 1.0, managed to survive the end of the previous "multiverse". Boomstick: But at a hefty price though. Wiz: Felinis 1.0 was deprived of his body, and lives now solely as a spirit. Boomstick: But it's not because he's a ghost he can't do shit!! Felinis 1.0 has incredible psychological powers, allowing him to easily read, attack or control one's mind. Wiz: And if needed, Felinis can tap into Felinis 1.0's power to make a one-time attack. Boomstick: Felinis by himself has some pretty amazing feats, destroying planets as skirmishes. And being able to scour the whole Galaxy in days. SpaceGodzilla Boomstick: Space...the final frontier. Either a giant moth carried Godzilla cells into space that went into a Black Hole, which then mutated into a partially crystalline lifeform and out of a White Hole- or a giant plant crocodile...thing transformed into spores and went and did the same thing. Both theories can be used. But anyways...onto its abilities- since its story is...long, to say the least. Wiz: SpaceGodzilla is considered one of the most powerful Godzilla monsters, so much that he can basically render the giant reptile incapacitated with a single blast of the Corona Beam, which is his main weapon. He can move it freely, even while flying/levitating in the air with telekinesis. Boomstick: SpaceGodzilla's most known ability is his crystal manipulation. He can do a lot of things with this, like making them a power source...a giant fortress out of them, or straight-out spears for impaling stuff. What he implants in these things is the cosmic power that actual fuels his entire body, and increases his power just by being near them.. For truth, he can even implant this in any structure for later. He can even conduct energy through simple touch, and use them to transmit signals. Wiz: His shoulder crystals hold his actual power for the most part. He can fire bolts of energy out of these crystals, but if you destroy them... he basically becomes a weakling. Like how he went from horribly stomping Godzilla with his shoulder crystals intact, to when they got destroyed- he just got utterly stomped by the giant lizard. Boomstick: He can also cover himself in crystals to go into his flying form, weighing a godly 720,000 tons in this. This form can fly billions, or even trillions of times faster than light, as shown when he flew from far outside the milky way galaxy in just a few years at most. This...reasonably should translate to his combat speed since the far weaker Godzilla was able to react to crystals that flew faster than the speed of his flying form. Wiz: About his telekinesis, he can pick up his own weight with ease with it. Keep in mind, he weighs 80,000 tons or so. He also has some form of telepathy- to what what extent he can use it is unknown, however. Boomstick: He can also encase his body in an crystal-energy shield to deflect projectiles, and emits an aura that can cause electrical disturbances. He also has shown to have super regenerative abilities, at least equal or greater than Godzilla. Wiz: He's...like, a version of the Godzilla universes Galactus, kind of. He has absorbed and tanked multiple supernovae, survived being in-between immense Black Holes just as a cellular lifeform, and has destroyed busted many planets across the cosmos. And also don't forget that galaxy traveling thing, so he's not really slow either. Boomstick: He does have weaknesses, however. Like how he's utter trash in close combat, or can't really move that fast on land- requiring levitation to move far. And once again, if you destroy his shoulder crystals, he's dead for the most part. Wiz: But considering his arsenal, that seems...a bit uncommon. Fight Space. A void without meaning. Something, that is nothing at the same time. A notion directly contradicted by something. Something other than space. Something... crystally. A being named SpaceGodzilla... TFS Jeice: Indeed, he's like Godzilla, but from Spaice. He originates from Spaice Japan, and is the founder of the Spaice terrorising unit. And of course, like meself, he's from Spa- Jeice gets cut off as said SpaiceGodzilla rams into his planet and casually destroys it. He was on his way to Earth, in order to meet Godzilla and beat him to death. What he didn't notice however, is that someone had somewhat of an advance on him... ---- A spaceship can be seen soaring through the eternal darkness, with trajectory Earth. Felinis: It sounds pretty terrible if you wanted to go to that planet ASAP. Felinis 1.0: Indeed, this monster is unlike anything we ever seen before. It would be best to terminate it before the people of this planet have to suffer. Felinis: Yeah, surely. The spaceship finally reached it's destination: planet Earth. Felinis stepped out, taking in the landscape. Felinis: Sure would be too bad to lay waste on such a beautiful view. Both beings suddenly felt a presence approaching Earth at great speed. Felinis 1.0: This power... it can't be!! Felinis: We'll have to deal with it nonetheless!! He flied towards the source. ---- SpaceGodzilla just arrived on Earth. He got out of his flying form, and roared to announce himself to the entire planet. He then saw a little point in the distance that was closing in. Felinis arrived, and gauged the size of the monster. Felinis: Geez, he's no pushover. Felinis 1.0: We'll have to give it our best from the start. Felinis chuckled. Felinis: Like every god damn time. Felinis: Hey fat guy, try taking on someone your own size!!! SpaceGodzilla, angered by the ironic insult of the insect in front of him, made a mighty roar of defiance and charged Felinis Fight! SpaceGodzilla started by trying to throw a punch. Felinis immediately turned into Super Saiyan 4, and dodged the punch. When the punch crashed into the landscape, it got utterly destroyed. Felinis: Geez, that guy seems to have no concern for this planet's safeguard. Felinis 1.0: That's because he doesn't care. He might as well blow the whole planet up in order to reach his goal apparently. Felinis: Hrum. We need to distract it from the ground then. Felinis sent a Ki blast on SpaceGodzilla's face to gain his attention. Felinis: Hey fatso!! Your deal is with me!! SpaceGodzilla turned and roared even more, moving faster than before this time. He managed to land a punch, which sent Felinis flying to another country, right into a city. When he got up, ha barely had a scratch, although he could feel the strength of the impact. Felinis: Dammit, we're in a civilised location now! Felinis 1.0: Careful, he's coming!!! SpaceGodzila arrived at rocket speed, and landed another punch. But this time, Felinis was ready for him, and took the hit without flinching. He then replied with a punch of his own, which sent SpaceGodzilla flying. They played ping-pong until they got out of the city. SpaceGodzilla was getting more and more enraged, strengthening his hits with time. Felinis: If this keeps going, we might end up destroying the planet out of pure backlash!! Felinis 1.0: Keep him busy, I'm going to try a different approach! Felinis 1.0 extended his mind towards SpaceGodzilla's, while Felinis kept pummeling SpaceGodzilla. Felinis 1.0 sent a mental wave of destructive force, but it didn't seem to affect too much the behemoth. If anything, he seemed angrier as ever, like when you have a really bad headache. The battle was happening on two planes now: the physical, and the mental. Each fighter was drawing with it's respective opponent, although the fact that SpaceGodzilla had to fend off both attacks on his own while Felinis had two different personae to split the job up put him to a disadvantage. Felinis finished by finding the dorsal crystals that SpaceGodzilla had on his back. Felinis: Perhaps it's some kind of power source, or something possessing him. I'll try to see what it does! Felinis sent a Ki beam towards the crystals, but they were met with lasers coming from the crystals themselves. Surprised, Felinis was easily overwhelmed in the beam clash, and went flying. This gave the time to SpaceGodzilla to focus on his mental attacker. For a while, Felinis 1.0 held well. But in time, he was repelled and regained Felinis's body. Felinis: How ya feeling? Felinis 1.0: Embarrassed. No one has ever beat me at my own game before. Felinis: No one, really? Felinis 1.0: THAT DIDN'T COUNT!! I lent you some of my power to make it fair that time. Felinis: Sure, always finding excuses. Felinis 1.0: Would you mind focusing on the fight? SpaceGodzilla was arriving, all lasers out. Felinis dashed behind SpaceGodzilla, only to find a kick coming up. He got propelled to the ground with great force, traversing Earth onto the other side. Felinis: God dammit, that one hurt!! Felinis charged his fist with Ki, and punched SpaceGodzilla so hard it made him go through the Earth’s crust a similar fashion than Felinis did earlier on. Felinis went after him and kept punching and punching and punching, keeping SpaceGodzilla going through the Earth itself. They traversed the litosphere, the astenosphere, to end up in Earth’s centre, where the pressure was incredible. Felinis 1.0 : Perhaps that’ll hold him back. We ourselves need to get the hell out of here. Felinis proceeded and flied out of the Earth’s center, letting SpaceGodzilla to rot and be crushed in. When back on the surface, Felinis examined the humongous hole with his senses. Felinis : He doesn’t seem to be slowing down, nor willing to quit. I don’t know how long this is going to hold him, but we better come up with a plan and quickly. Felinis 1.0 : I wish we could, but he doesn’t seem to have any kind of weakness. It’s frustrating. Felinis : Are you sure about that ? Felinis 1.0 : Well, what do you think ? Felinis : To be honest, his skin doesn’t seem to have a weakness. It’s too tough for us to pierce through. However… Felinis 1.0 : However ? Felinis : These crystals. They kinda intrigue me. When we tried attacking them, we were met with a counter-offensive. Whether it was intentional from that monster or not, I don’t know. But I think it’s worth another try. Felinis 1.0 : It’s not like we have another plan or anything… A bellowing roar suddenly was heard from the crevasse. Space got himself free from Earth’s center, and he was angry. Very angry. Felinis 1.0 : Better charge up a Ki blast quickly before he… He was cut off as all off a sudden, SpaceGodzilla came in in his flying form, and hit Felinis with his head, too fast for the latter to react. Felinis got propelled high in the atmosphere, to dangerous hights. Felinis 1.0 : GET A GRIP !!! WE’RE FLYING INTO SPACE !! After a few seconds, Felinis finally came back to his senses and stopped his course. He was in the high layers of the atmosphere, and could see the Earth itself, with a giant hole puncturing one of it’s continents. Felinis : Wow. WE did that ? Felinis 1.0 : No time to contemplate the view, the big guy hasn’t finished with us yet. Right on cue, SpaceGodzilla arrived in his flying form next to Felinis, and took back his battle form. The two locked eyes with each other, none doing a move as they stood in front of the other. SpaceGodzilla then roared, and the two rushed to the other. Each of them sent a flurry of kicks, punches and laser beams, some missing, occasioning some more damage to Earth, some connecting, sending the fighter back. Felinis 1.0 : I’ll try attacking him again. You go for these crystals. Felinis nodded in his mind, and stalled for the mental offensive. When Felinis 1.0 launched a true onslaught on SpaceGodzilla’s mind, Felinis came into his back, and sent the most powerful Ki beam he could muster. It was of course, once again met with a defensive reaction. However, Felinis was ready for it this time. Felinis : RAAAAAAAAAAAGH !!!!!! Felinis forced his way through the beam, and destroyed one of the crystals. SpaceGodzilla roared in pain, before slumping a bit and suddenly becoming far weaker. Felinis : That’s it !!! That’s his weakness : these crystals are his energy source. Felinis destroyed another crystal with muche ease compared to previously, and once again SpaceGodzilla made his pain known to the entire world. Felinis proceeded into destroying every single crystal, until SpaceGodzilla was knocked unconscious, as innofensive as a kitten. Felinis : Let’s end this, once and for all. Felinis gathered his Ki into a massive ball, then place dit around SpaceGodzilla. With roars of pain and desperation, SpaceGodzilla was slowly, but surely disintegrated into the sphere of energy. Felinis sighed in relief, turning back into Base form. Felinis 1.0 : Now that’s done, we’ve still got the primary mission to settle. Felinis cracked his neck and knuckles. Felinis : Heh, let’s do this. He then went back on planet Earth to search for the threat they were going to originally eliminate : Godzilla. K.O! Results Boomstick: OMG THAT WAS AWESOME!! It sucks for Earth though. Wiz: These two were pretty much equal in every way. And when I say pretty much, I mean nearly entirely. Boomstick: Felinis could destroy multiple Solar Systems, even constellations. And SpaceGodzilla was just as durable. Wiz: On the other hand, SpaceGodzilla can destroy solar systems, while Felinis can survive them. Boomstick: Both Felinis 1.0 and SpaceGodzilla was pretty adept in mind-induced attacks and protection. So, what sold the match? Wiz: The fact that out of both characters, only one has a major default he needs to protect. And that would be SpaceGodzilla's crystals. Boomstick: These go, SpaceGodzilla goes. Simple as that. Wiz: Else, this fight would pretty much have ended as a draw. Boomstick: Looks like SpaceGodzilla just got spaced. Just Saiyan. Wiz: The winner is Felinis. Who are you rooting for? Felinis SpaceGodzilla Did you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Blade0886 Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles